Addiction - Dofia
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Mini-fiction sur Dofia. Je ne peux rien vous dire sans vous spoilez salement alors venez lire, ce sera plus simple pour vous comme pour moi ! Dites vous juste que cette fiction comporte des scènes intimes ( beaucoup ) et que si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça, je vous la déconseille ! Voilà voilà ! Bienvenue dans mon monde à celles et ceux qui m'accompagneront dans cette aventure !
1. Partie 1

_Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous devez vous dire ! xD Ceci, Mesdemoiselles, est une nouvelle mini-fiction sur Dofia ! Je les ship beaucoup trop efficacement et j'aime énormément écrire sur elles. Sur leur possible relation :-P Donc, je vous laisses avec cette première partie ! ENJOY !_

* * *

_Attention, cependant, cette fiction entière comporte des moments classé X. Oui, oui, des scènes intimes ! Donc si cela vous déranges, ne lisez clairement pas cette fiction ! Ses scènes sont aussi importantes que l'histoire en elle-même vu son thème ! Vous voilà prévenues ! _

* * *

_**Partie 1 :**_

Dove se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour _**la **_stopper. Elle était une personne intègre et saine, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Depuis plusieurs années, la jolie blonde avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle gardait pour elle. Une chose qui la hantait et qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de _**la **_contenir. Il fallait qu'elle _**lui **_cède. Pour sa santé mentale, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer que ses amies soient au courant. Surtout pas une certaine femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux à ce damné. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation et elle avait peur de commettre une faute.

Elle avait lu tout un tas d'articles sur internet qui relatait le sujet et une chose revenait sans cesse. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Qu'elle se fasse aider. Seulement, elle était célibataire et se refusait de le dire à Sofia ou à China. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait crier sur tous les toits.

Sofia trouvait le comportement de la blonde de plus en plus étrange. Elle l'évitait dès que l'occasion se présentait et quand elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, elle pouvait observer une lueur d'envie qui flamber complètement son regard alors qu'il se posait sur sa personne. Au-delà de la fierté que cela lui procurait, elle était très inquiète.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé d'être seule avec Dove afin d'avoir des réponses, pour tenter de comprendre, mais elle refusait sans cesse ses invitations, prétextant avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire. Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de son amie d'être comme ça.

Depuis leur rencontre lors du tournage de « _Descendants _» elles étaient inséparables. Dove était un peu bizarre avec elle au début, comme avec tout le monde, mais elle avait appris à faire avec, à ne plus voir ses imperfections. Elle aimait même son comportement mystérieux et séducteur, c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu se libérer et être elle-même.

Elle détestait cette situation qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument pas. Dove lui manquait énormément. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler, la toucher, la taquiner, la prendre dans ses bras, la rendait folle peu à peu. Elle se sentait seule sans elle, démunie, comme si elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle avait besoin de la présence de sa meilleure amie.

Après une énième journée de travail où elles ne s'étaient rapprochées que pendant les scènes entre leurs personnages, Sofia en eut assez. Elle décida d'agir sans savoir, Dove allait entreprendre le début du changement de leur vie et de leurs relations entières.

* * *

Les moments de tournages auprès de Sofia, China, Sarah et les autres étaient écrasants pour elle et la blonde n'en pouvait plus. Elle rêvait de s'enfuir loin de ses tentations. Loin d'_**elle**_. Elle devait impérativement prendre une douche, se purifier de ses pensées malsaines et dérangeantes. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de se lamenter sur son sort.

De toutes les personnes sur le plateau, c'était bien Sofia qui représentait sa descente en enfers. Elle était à la fois l'instrument de sa désolation et le pilier qui la maintenait encore debout. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester loin de cette déesse et pourtant, elle devait se faire violence en sa présence. Elle la fuyait à contrecœur et elle était consciente qu'elle lui faisait du mal, mais elle ne devait surtout pas savoir pour _**elle**_. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire juger par la grande brune, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens.

Après la scène de la chanson « _Night Falls_ », elle était à deux doigts de commettre une bêtise, à deux doigts de se laisser posséder par _**elle. **_Dès que leur pause fut admise, la jolie blonde se précipita vers les douches communes aux acteurs. Elle devait s'éloigner, se calmer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Dans sa fuite, elle ne remarqua pas une chevelure noire la suivre discrètement.

Quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle d'eau au carrelage bleu ciel, elle se dirigea vers celle qui se trouvait le plus en retrait, cachée par un long mur et séparée de toutes les autres. Elle se plaça en dessous avant d'actionner l'eau froide. Elle tressaillit à la morsure glaciale qui entrait en contact avec sa peau bouillante puis gémie de soulagement en présentant _**sa **_retraite.

Elle relâcha toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée pendant la journée. Toute sa possession a fixé inlassablement Sofia. Elle se sentait immonde, impure et répugnante. Une main sur le dallage en face d'elle, ses doigts se crispèrent aux souvenirs de _**sa **_morsure trépignant. Elle grinça des dents et jura entre ses lèvres.

— _**Alors c'est ici que tu te caches quand tu me fuis, **_retentit la voix de sa muse d'une intonation monotone et amusée. Dove avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une maison à écho, entendant inlassablement la voix de Sofia.

La star de Floride, inquiète et bien décidée à intervenir, avait suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à arriver dans les douches. Évidemment, elle se demandait pourquoi Dove venait se réfugier ici et surtout, pourquoi elle se trouvait sous un jet d'eau habillée et semblait souffrir amèrement. Toujours dans le silence, le bruit de la douche comblant celui de son avancé, elle s'était rapprochée de sa meilleure amie.

Dove était de dos et elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Dans cette optique, elle s'était stoppée à quelques pas de la jolie actrice et la détaillait. Elle était tendue à l'extrême et Sofia avait noté ses doigts crispés sur le carrelage. Elle avait froncé les sourcils avant d'oser montrer sa présence.

Le corps de Dove se raidit davantage à l'entente de cette voix. À la présence de la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir à ce moment précis. Ses yeux lui piquèrent instantanément, elle était prise au piège. Elle ne savait pas quoi décider. Répondre à Sofia et risquer de distinguer le jugement dans son regard attrayant ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle ne souhaitait pas perdre Sofia. Elle ne pouvait pas.

— _**Chloé, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Parle-moi, **_supplie l'objet de ses tourments en avançant d'un pas vers la blonde.

— _**Je… Je ne te fuis pas,**_ affirme Dove d'une petite voix fragile et capable de se briser à tout moment. Elle ne croyait pas en ses paroles alors comment Sofia le pouvait-elle ?

— _**Ah bon ?**_ Demande la brune à présent très proche, trop proche, d'elle. Elle avait effacé la simple distance des trois pas qui les séparent, mais elle n'entama pas de mouvement pour la toucher ou la prendre dans ses bras. _**Pourquoi es-tu si crispée quand je suis proche de toi ?**_ Souffle la bilingue à l'oreille de la star de Seattle, les bras ballants.

— _**Sof… Tu… Tu ne devrais pas être si proche. Recule.**_ Bégaie la jeune actrice alors qu'elle sentait déjà son propre corps s'appuyer contre celui de Sofia. _**Elle **_revenait au galop. Si Sofia ne s'éloignait pas, _**elle **_allait de nouveau la posséder et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir _**la **_contrôler.

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? **_Répète-t-elle en glissant tendrement ses bras autour de la taille de la plus jeune, caressant son tee-shirt trempé par l'eau.

— _**Sofia, je ne veux pas que tu voies cette facette de ma personnalité. Recule,**_ proteste Dove en mettant un peu plus de volonté et de dureté dans son intonation pour la faire lâcher prise.

— _**J'accepte toutes tes facettes, Chloé. Tu as peur que je te juge ? Tu me connais aussi mal que ça ?**_ réplique Sofia, un tantinet vexer, mais elle ne relâcha pas son amie pour autant. Elle serra même son emprise sur le corps de Dove alors que la petite blonde cherchait à s'en détacher absolument.

Malgré la forte poigne de la grande brune, Dove réussit à se libérer assez pour lui faire face, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que son amie soit si rapide et agile. Sofia ne la laissa pas s'enfuir et posa ses bras autour de sa tête, ses paumes plaquées contre la paroi de carrelage derrière elle. Dove sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

— _**Je subis une hypersexualité, Sofia. C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Que tu veux que je t'avoue ? Je te fuis parce qu'il m'est impossible de rester dans la même pièce que toi sans vouloir te sauter dessus. Ça me fait ça avec tout le monde, mais c'est plus puissant et plus imposant quand cela te concerne. Je suis accro au sexe, Sof', et oui, j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes en sachant que j'ai envie de te mettre dans mon lit. Voilà, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, dégage !**_

Dove était énervée et blessée d'avoir dû avouer son plus grand secret à sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle était mauvaise et méchante sans raison, mais elle devait l'être pour éloigner Sofia. Elle dévia son regard sur le sol, incapable de soutenir celui de la noiraude après une telle confession. Son corps ne pensait qu'à être touché par elle, elle subissait depuis des années cette addiction. Elle mordit sa lèvre jusqu'à avoir un goût de métal dans la bouche, il n'y avait que la douleur physique qui calmer ses ardeurs.

— _**Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ressens ça ? Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?**_ Questionne la deuxième femme à la surprise de la première. Elle essuya la lèvre ensanglantée de Dove de son pouce, le laissant trainer légèrement sur ses lèvres.

— _**Depuis le tournage du premier film, notre rencontre. C'est mon attirance pour toi qui m'a fait me poser des questions sur ce désir incessant. J'arrivais à le contrôler au début, mais plus je grandissais, plus cela a empiré et c'est devenu vraiment pénible, il y a six mois,**_ lui avoue-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les sites avaient raison, elle avait besoin d'en parler.

– _**Chlo', tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Je connais cette addiction, un membre de ma famille en est l'esclave depuis sa majorité. Je ne t'aurais jamais jugé. **_

La tendresse dans la voix de la brune fit relever les yeux de Dove vers elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle ne voyait pas de pitié dans ces pupilles chocolat, mais une envie insoutenable de lui venir en aide, éclaircit par un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Souriant doucement à sa meilleure amie, la Colombienne la prit dans ses bras malgré ses aveux et ses réticences. Dove se crispa davantage dans un premier temps, mais elle réussit à se détendre assez pour apprécier le contact de Sofia. Jusqu'à que la brune dépose un baiser à la base même de son cou et elle retomba dans une lente agonie.

Le désir qui la tiraillait depuis des mois revint à la charge, la faisant fortement gémir malgré elle. Sofia ne cessa pas pour autant et descendit ses baisers jusqu'à la clavicule de la blonde. Elle passa sa langue sur sa peau sucrée et mouillée par le jet d'eau encore actif, envoyant des décharges électriques directement dans l'intimité de la star dans ses bras.

— _**Arrête, Sofia. Ne joue pas avec moi. Pas comme ça. Pas avec ça,**_ supplie-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante malgré son corps qui hurlait de se taire et de se laisser faire.

— _**Qui te dit que je joue avec toi ? Le seul moyen pour faire retomber ton excitation est d'y succomber totalement. Je ferais absolument tout pour que tu te sentes bien en ma présence. Même si cela veut dire que je dois te satisfaire sexuellement. **_

— _**Qui te dit que je ne me satisfais pas avec d'autres personnes ? **_Rétorque Dove, présomptueuse, un rictus en coin sur les lèvres en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

Sans crier gare, Sofia glissa sa main sous le pantalon de la blonde qui gémit bien plus bruyamment et profondément en ressentant les doigts habiles et malléables de Sofia sur son intimité. Celle-ci sourit devant sa réaction, vainqueur de cette manche. Elle produisit des petits cercles sur le bouton de plaisir de sa partenaire, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

— _**Je pense qu'en sentant l'humidité de ton intimité et en voyant la réaction de ton corps, le doute ne peut plus m'atteindre, Chloé. **_Avoue-t-elle chaudement avec un rictus narquois avant de glisser sa langue sur la ligne entre son cou et son épaule. _**Laisse-toi aller, je te connais, tu vas te retenir au maximum parce que ce n'est pas bien, mais fais-moi confiance. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.**_

Sans la prévenir, elle la pénétra d'un doigt, s'activant avec une lenteur exagérée en elle. Même si elle ne voulait pas réagir, Dove poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant sa partenaire en elle. Elle la plaqua contre le carrelage derrière elle sans douceur, incéra un deuxième doigt dans son intimité sans hésitation et accéléra son rythme de vas et viens.

Dove n'en pouvait plus, Sofia savait lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Elle la connaissait par cœur et elle n'avait pas pensé que pratiquer avec elle pouvait être si délicieux. Un troisième doigt entra en elle pendant que le pouce de la brune s'attablait à produire des cercles un peu plus haut. Sous les assauts incessants de Sofia, un cri d'exaltation lui échappa, mais elle n'en eut aucune honte et sentir le sourire fier de sa partenaire dans son cou décupla son euphorie.

L'une de ses mains plongea dans la chevelure soyeuse de la châtaine tandis que la deuxième se mit sur son poignet, son seul point d'ancrage alors qu'une vague de plaisir bien plus dévastatrice que les autres commençait à la submerger. L'une de ses jambes vint se maintenir contre la taille de son amie, lui laissant plus d'espace pour la satisfaire. La Floridienne passa sa main sous le tee-shirt mouillé de Dove et malaxa l'un de ses seins, faisant glisser son téton entre ses doigts habilement. La blonde se trouvait très proche de la délivrance et Sofia le sentit à ses parois serrées et à sa respiration.

Attentive aux réactions de sa meilleure amie, elle plaqua sauvagement et avec une certaine tendresse sa bouche contre la sienne pour avaler les hurlements de la femme à la chevelure dorée alors que celle-ci était enfin prise dans un orgasme libérateur et extrêmement puissant. Leurs langues se cherchèrent pour commencer un ballet coriace l'une contre l'autre.

Dove ralentit ses mouvements, totalement perdue dans cette vague de chaleur, et le baiser se fit plus doux, bien plus intime. La star de Seattle voulait remercier sa partenaire de lui avoir fait atteindre le nirvana aussi facilement et Sofia sourit tendrement à sa meilleure amie en le ressentant à travers cet échange.

Cependant, une ombre vint ternir ce tableau, Dove commençait à culpabiliser. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Sofia devienne son objet sexuel. Présente uniquement pour la satisfaire sans rien recevoir en retour. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir se servir d'elle pour calmer ses ardeurs qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa nuque avant d'interrompre le baiser.

Ne comprenant pas l'hésitation soudaine de sa meilleure amie, la star espagnole chercha son regard et fut essoufflée d'y voir des remords. Dove était sur le point de pleurer et elle savait pourquoi. Sa main droite se plaça derrière son crâne, lui permettant de nicher son visage dans son cou pendant que la gauche se mit sous son haut d'où elle caressa sa peau avec affection.

Perdue, Dove se laissa étreindre par sa meilleure amie, incapable de lui résister autant sexuellement qu'émotionnellement. Sofia avait toujours eu une attraction spéciale sur elle, si elle ne l'avait pas constaté bien avant, son addiction le lui aurait montré. Elle était faible et inoffensive dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux noirs, mais c'est également à cet endroit qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Le bruit doux et léger du flot d'eau qui couler sur leur corps interrompait le silence qui régner dans les douches communes. Aucune des deux ne prononça de mots, elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Sofia savait à quel point son amie souffrait de son addiction et Dove avait la gorge trop nouée pour que les mots puissent sortir.

— _**Dove ? Le tournage reprend dans cinq minutes. Sofia ne serait pas avec toi par hasard ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait voir si tout aller bien de ton côté,**_ s'élève soudainement la voix enfantine et joueuse de China à l'entrée de la salle.

La concernée se tendit à l'idée de devoir retourner se confronter à ses vices. Surtout que son désir commençait déjà à remonter en flèches, piégées dans les bras de Sofia. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais cela était compliqué. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à son amie, elle avait trop peur que sa voix la trahisse alors elle leva un regard suppliant vers la grande brune.

— _**On arrive, China,**_ affirme Sofia d'une voix totalement contrôlée et munie d'un sourire rassurant pour son amie blonde qui paniquer.

Sans poser de questions, la star qui interprète Uma s'éloigna de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes à nouveau seules. Sofia était confiante quant à la suite de la journée, elle pouvait aider Dove à canaliser ses pulsions à présent. Elle déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de la femme aux cheveux d'or et lui prit ensuite la main pour la tirer à sa suite. Avant de pouvoir continuer leur journée, elles allaient devoir se changer.

* * *

_**Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier !J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :-D **_

_**Vous aviez deviner le problème de Dove avant qu'elle le dévoile ? **_

_**Et oui, cette fiction aura pour thème l'addiction sexuelle. **_

_**On va être claire tout de suite, ce n'est pas une honte d'en avoir une et, vous le verrez dans cette histoire, il y a plusieurs seuil d'addiction sexuelle. **_

_**Pour le moment, Dove suit le level 2 ou 3, si on peut dire ça, mais cela peut-être beaucoup plus ! **_

_**La partie 2 est écrite donc cela ne dépend que de vous pour qu'elle pop rapidement :-P**_

_**Bisous à toutes ! :-***_


	2. Partie 2

_Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! La deuxième partie de cette petite fiction est enfin la ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie ! Merci our l'accueil de cette première partie d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un thème comme celui-ci puisse intéressé autant de gens ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Aller, je vous laisse lire cette seconde partie ! ENJOY ! _

* * *

_Attention, cette fiction entière comporte des moments classé X. Oui, oui, des scènes intimes ! Donc si cela vous déranges, ne lisez clairement pas cette fiction ! Ses scènes sont aussi importantes que l'histoire en elle-même vu son thème ! Vous voilà prévenues !_

* * *

_**Partie 2 : **_

Le tournage avait été un peu plus supportable pour Dove. Elle avait pu pleinement se concentrer sans que ses pulsions viennent lui pourrir la vie. La solution de Sofia avait été efficace, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se servait de la grande brune. Elle possédait plusieurs échappatoires à son problème. Se satisfaire toute seule était l'une de ses options.

Elle avait essayé au début, mais elle le faisait à un rythme tellement effréné qu'elle en avait été effrayée. Elle n'arrivait jamais à vraiment se contenter elle-même alors elle avait arrêté du jour au lendemain, décrétant que cette solution n'en été pas vraiment une. C'était comme mettre un pansement sur un bras coupé. Cela ne servait qu'à calmer sa libido bien trop active à son gout.

La suivante était de coucher avec des inconnus rencontrés lors de soirées. Elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté et elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Elle avait une réputation, elle n'était pas une femme facile. Non, à bien y réfléchir, Sofia semblait être la meilleure option. Cependant, elle se le refusait. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir sa brune préférée comme un morceau de viande.

— _**Je sais à quoi tu penses et arrête tout de suite, **_suggère sa muse en venant l'enlacer par-derrière, clouant ses mains sur son ventre.

Instinctivement, le corps de la blonde se crispa en sentant la douce voix de Sofia à son oreille. Son souffle sur sa peau contracta son bas-ventre d'excitation. Elles étaient encore sur le domaine du tournage, quelqu'un pouvait les voir, mais personne ne faisait plus attention à leur démonstration d'affection. Le staff était habitué à les apercevoir dans les bras de l'autre. Ce n'était pas ce détail qui crispe Dove.

La peau douce de Sofia sur la sienne alors qu'elle caressait ses bras. Son souffle proche de son oreille qui titillait ses sens. La chaleur de son corps pressé contre son dos. Son odeur de vanille et d'orange qui ravivait ses sens. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre pendant que la brune posait ses lèvres sur sa nuque. C'était toutes ses petites choses qui attisaient cette flamme destructrice.

Malgré ça, elle ne voulait pas y céder. Même si elle y trouvait largement son compte, elle se doutait qu'en lui faisant l'amour, Sofia aurait également des envies. C'était dans la nature humaine, mais était-elle prête à se lancer dans une relation aussi compliquée ? Était-elle prête à satisfaire son amie de cette façon ?

— _**Tu ne sais absolument pas à quoi je pense, Sofia, **_lui répond-elle avec un rictus mutin en se libérant de son emprise beaucoup trop attrayante pour elle.

– _**Je t'ai vu me dévorer des yeux pendant le reste de la journée, Chlo'. **_Rigole la grande brune d'un air aussi innocent que séducteur. Son ton et son attitude provoquèrent des rougeurs sur les joues de la blonde. _**Nous devons en parler de toute manière, **_annonce-t-elle, sournoisement, munies d'un sourire en coin.

Elle attrapa la main de Dove dans la sienne et la tira à sa suite, comme elle l'avait fait sous la douche, pour les emmener dans sa loge. La femme aux cheveux dorés traînait un peu des pieds, mais elle la talonna sans discuter, sans résister, pour finalement entrer dans la pièce où Sofia dormait. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la sienne, sauf qu'elle était bien plus rangée et ordonnée.

Leurs mains se délièrent et l'interprète de Mal s'assit sur le canapé devant une grande table en bois vernis. Sur son côté gauche, un peu en retrait derrière elle, résidait un immense lit qui prenait la moitié du fond de la loge. Elle fixait celui-ci avec une envie évidente et se mordillait la lèvre pour réfréner ses ardeurs. L'odeur caractéristique de Sofia qui voler autour d'elle ne l'aider pas à se calmer. Elle grogna de frustration à son comportement quand le rire de son amie retentit.

— _**Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué tes regards envieux et insistants ? C'est tellement flagrant,**_ se moque gentiment la muse de ses pensées en déposant une canette de soda sur la table.

Dove lui répondit par un grognement mécontent qui fit sourire Sofia alors qu'elle apportait son verre de jus de pomme à ses lèvres. La blonde suivit ce mouvement avec une lenteur exquise, son bas-ventre se contractant violemment en imaginant ses lèvres sur sa peau avant qu'elles ne descendent plus au sud de son corps.

Sofia, consciente du pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle possédait sur Dove, n'en profita pas plus que nécessaire. Elle trouvait ses réactions adorables, mais elle se contenait pour ne pas se servir de son amie. Parce que si Dove pensait l'utiliser pour son plaisir personnel, Sofia avait la même pensée envers elle. Elle avait toujours été attirée par cette pétillante et intense petite blonde.

Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié très facilement sur le tournage jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir distinguer les limites entre cette relation ambiguë et l'amour lui-même. Elles étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre, c'était devenu naturel et banal pour elles, mais aussi pour le reste du staff. Après plusieurs années, Sofia avait mûri et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle possédait des sentiments amoureux pour sa meilleure amie.

— _**Il faut qu'on établisse des règles, Sofia. Ce n'est que du sexe, rien d'autre. Nous partageons une amitié améliorée, rien d'autre. Si nos sentiments évoluent, on arrête. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, **_impose la petite blonde sous l'œil qui était devenu soudainement sombre de la châtaine.

Sofia le cachait parfaitement malgré son regard mauvais, mais son cœur venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle savait que sa jolie blonde ne pensait pas à mal, au contraire, mais c'était un refus délibéré de voir leur relation évoluée. Elle se sentait rejetée et elle n'aimait pas ça, mais après tout, elles n'étaient qu'amies et elle rendait un service à une personne chère, rien de plus.

Silencieuse et dangereuse, blessée par les mots qu'avait eus Dove sur leur relation, Sofia posa doucement son verre sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Tel un félin, elle s'avança lentement vers son amie qui se crispa instantanément pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec Dove, prendre ce dont elles avaient besoin sans rien de plus et elle allait le lui montrer.

La blonde ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsque Sofia était dans cet état, mais elle en eut rapidement un aperçu quand elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Son souffle se coupa en sentant la grande brune si proche d'elle, de son visage, de ses lèvres. Elle voulait l'embrasser, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais cela créerait un paradoxe avec sa déclaration.

— _**Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est du sexe, mais tu ne peux pas ignorer cette connexion entre nous. Je le vois dans ton regard, Chloé. Tu ne profites pas de moi, si c'est vraiment ça qui te fait peur. Tu devrais savoir que je ne fais rien au hasard. Si j'ai décidé de te satisfaire, d'avoir cette relation spéciale avec toi, c'est que je l'ai choisi. Je me moque que mes sentiments changent, je veux juste te servir et être ton pilier comme tu es le mien. **_

– _**Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, Sof'. Je ne souhaite pas briser notre amitié si cela ne nous convient plus. Si cela évolue en quelque chose d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je profite de ta bonté pour m'envoyer en l'air.**_ Dove venait d'enfin mettre des mots sur une partie du problème. Elle était simplement terrifiée de perdre Sofia si tout cela ne satisfaisait plus la brune.

— _**Tu ne m'as obligée à rien de ce que je sache. J'ai choisi de te donner du plaisir sous la douche. Encore maintenant, je choisis de te tenter.**_ Lui explique la chanteuse aux cheveux noirs en produisant un puissant coup de hanche contre celle de sa partenaire qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. _**Tu ne me soumets pas, Chloé, et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour. Je sais me satisfaire,**_ conclut la grande brune avec un sourire amusé et coquin alors que ses hanches se balançaient sur un rythme lent contre celle de Dove, frottant son intimité contre son ventre.

Le plaisir de la petite blonde grimpa en flèche aux aveux chaudement interprétés de Sofia et ses mains se glissèrent naturellement dans son dos pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Son intimité de son ventre. Un gémissement traversa la gorge de sa meilleure amie pour la première fois et Dove comprit qu'elle voulait l'entendre encore et encore.

Sa bouche vint trouver celle de Sofia en quelques secondes frustrée de ne pas réussir à se décider, ce qui fit sourire la concernée. Celle-ci se leva des genoux de l'actrice et attrapa son col de chemisier pour qu'elle suive le mouvement. Leurs lèvres toujours jointes, elles se retrouvèrent devant le lit de Sofia.

L'interprète d'Evie poussa celle de Mal dessus avant de la chevauchée. Sofia était grande de taille et elle dominait Dove de toute sa hauteur. La femme aux cheveux d'or ressentait encore plus cette soumission par la vision qui lui était offerte. Le fait de voir, savoir et sentir Sofia à califourchon sur elle lui faisait éprouver quelque chose de nouveau, un drôle de sentiment. Une envie différente des autres.

Elle la trouvait très attirante, mais elle se mentait à elle-même et pensait que dans cette situation, ses sensations étaient normales. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'avait pas raison non plus. Elle se cachait volontairement la vérité pour ne pas souffrir, mais l'attraction de Sofia restait puissante et elle la ressentait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Sans hésitation, la brune remua ses hanches contre le ventre à découvert de Dove sans aucune gêne, un sourire assuré en coin, tandis que ses pupilles étaient plongées dans les siennes. Elle ne voulait pas louper une seule miette de sa réaction et cela fit rougir la plus jeune.

Elle était tellement inexpérimentée devant la sérénité de la Latine. Au vu de ses gestes et de sa quiétude, la blonde conclut que sa meilleure amie avait déjà eu des relations avec d'autres femmes et cela la dérangeait.

— _**Je te sens loin, Chloé. Reviens à moi. Ne sois qu'à moi. N'appartiens qu'à moi, **_murmure Sofia en stoppant ses mouvements pendant que Dove retrouvait la réalité.

— _**Tu as bien été à une autre avant moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'appartiendrais qu'à toi.**_ Réagit-elle d'une voix impétueuse et blessée.

Sofia rit et son amie se renfrogna à cela. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas résister à son charme alors qu'elle se penchait plus près de son visage. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, Dove voulait caresser cette tentation, s'y perdre dedans, mais la noiraude dériva vers son cou.

— _**Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme. Tu es ma première, Chloé. Mon assurance, je la tire d'une toute autre expérience, **_lui avoue-t-elle à demi-mot avant de se redresser pour recommencer ses mouvements de bascule.

Dove était effarée par l'aveu de son amie et rassurée d'une certaine manière. Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment qu'elle choisit d'ignorer, mais une nouvelle énergie l'habitait à présent. Munie de celle-ci, elle mit ses mains sur la taille de sa belle, enfouissant ses doigts sous son pull. Sofia était ravie du déclic qu'elle venait de créer en Dove.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de sa meilleure amie et enlaça leurs doigts intimement. Elle sentait son plaisir monter de plus en plus au rythme de ses mouvements. Bientôt, elle n'arriverait plus à se contrôler et elle ne pouvait pas se risquer de montrer à Dove à quel point elle avait besoin qu'elle la fasse jouir elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas imposer quoi que ce soit à sa belle blonde.

Elle s'interrompit difficilement après quelques bascules de plus et recula pour s'allonger sur le corps de son amie. Elle piégea ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, bloqua ses mouvements et attaqua son cou. Elle le mordilla à l'endroit sensible, jouant de sa langue, de ses dents et de ses lèvres pour la rendre folle.

Cela marchait très bien de son point de vue puisqu'elle la sentait serrer les cuisses contre sa jambe pour retenir son plaisir et faire retomber la pression présente dans son sexe. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle remonta son genou pour le plaquer directement contre son intimité.

La tête de sa partenaire se rejeta en arrière au geste de Sofia et elle ne put contrôler ses hanches qui vinrent s'entrechoquer contre celles de la chanteuse latine. L'esprit embrumé par le désir, elle choisit de se dévêtir la première, retirant son tee-shirt devant le regard intéressé et prédateur de la brune.

Sofia avait gagné. Elle avait tout fait pour rendre Dove folle d'elle et c'était chose faite. Elle se débridait devant elle, s'effleurant petit à petit alors qu'elle ne cachait même plus son envie de la posséder. La star de Floride fut ravie de ce changement de situation et le lui fit comprendre à l'aide d'un baiser appuyé et empli de sentiments.

Ne voulant pas que la blonde soit la seule à moitié nue, ce qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise et interrompre cette ambiance chaude, elle enleva son haut à son tour. Elle était en soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle devant le regard prédateur de Dove. La bouche de celle-ci s'assécha à cette perspective et ses mains furent immédiatement attirées par cette attraction imposante. Sofia ne sentait pas vraiment les paumes de Dove sur ses seins, mais leur position et la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur sa meilleure amie lui suffisaient pour se retrouver dans un état lamentable.

Dove pouvait sentir ses tétons durcir sous ses caresses et elle trouvait ça incroyablement revigorant. Elle faisait de l'effet à Sofia, elle en possédait la preuve et son expression étonnée ne fut pas manquée par la principale concernée. D'une main, elle enleva le dernier rempart qui protégeait ses seins et incita Dove à reposer son attention dessus si elle le souhaitait.

Timidement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal, elle apposa ses paumes sur ses tétons érigés par le plaisir et Sofia l'encouragea dans ses actions en murmurant son prénom dans un chuchotis motivant. Toutes ses choses créaient chez l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie un sentiment de fierté qu'elle avait rarement ressenti dans sa vie.

De plus, sentir ses tétons qui se durcissaient a son contact amplifia son propre désir qui s'imposait par vague. Elle était subjuguée par le corps magnifique de sa partenaire et meilleure amie sous son regard attendri. Elle était rassurée d'avoir Sofia à ses côtés pour l'aider et la guider.

— _**Ce n'est pas ahurissant de constater que tu peux me faire ressentir autant de plaisir, Chlo',**_ murmure Sofia à son oreille, contractant les bras de Dove contre sa poitrine, lui procurant plus de sensation.

Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre tellement sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Sofia lui sourit amoureusement et caressa son visage de sa main gauche tandis qu'elle glissa la seconde là où elle savait que sa meilleure amie en avait le plus besoin. Rien qu'en posant sa main sur son intimité, elle eut un avant-gout de ce qui allait suivre. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour elle alors qu'elle naviguait ses doigts à travers ses plis à la recherche d'un certain bouton de plaisir.

Sans ménagement, elle commença à le faire rouler dans tous les sens, lentement et dans un rythme soutenu. Elle se trouvait assez mouillée pour que Sofia ne prenne plus de temps avec les préliminaires. Même si découvrir le corps de celle qu'elle aimait en secret n'était jamais une perte de temps. Elle sentait déjà la jolie blonde au bord de l'orgasme, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se contrôle assez pour lui demander de se stopper.

Dove avait posé l'une de ses mains sur le poignet de Sofia, l'intimant d'arrêter alors que son autre main se faufila sous la culotte en dentelle rouge de la grande brune. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils à sa décision et ne put retenir un juron quand les doigts de Dove entrèrent en contact avec sa propre zone érogène.

– _**Chloé, non. Ne te sens pas obligée de… **_

Le reste de sa phrase fut remplacé par un long gémissement bien plus important que tous ceux qu'elle avait accordés à sa meilleure amie. Et pour cause, munie d'un sourire sincère et provocateur, la star de Seattle venait de la pénétrer sans aucune forme de procès. Cela surprit Sofia qui se contrôlait depuis le début pour ne pas se laisser aller.

— _**Je ne me force pas. Je veux que tu ressentes les mêmes sensations que moi. En même temps,**_ susurre-t-elle à son oreille en se redressant, ce qui enfonça ses doigts plus profondément en elle. _**Tu m'as dit de ne plus me retenir alors je te retourne la parole. Ne te retiens pas, Sof'. Soit à moi, rien qu'à moi parce que moi, je suis tout à toi. **_

Elles étaient assises, la blonde sur les genoux de la brune, ses doigts entièrement ancrés dans son intimité tandis qu'elle peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de montrer toute son affection à sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce que cela ne ferait pas peur à Dove une fois que le voile des ébats serait levé ?

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle mit tous ses doutes et son contrôle de côté pour profiter pleinement du moment présent. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de sa partenaire d'un bras tandis qu'elle poursuivit ses attentions sur son sexe de l'autre. Un sourire vainqueur et heureux sur les lèvres, Dove posa son front contre celui de son amie.

Elles partageaient toutes les deux ce rictus particulier parce qu'elles avaient compris que leur relation n'était pas près de changer. Elles étaient trop liées l'une à l'autre pour se perdre. Leur amitié ne pouvait qu'évoluer. C'est sur cette pensée que les deux jeunes femmes vinrent en même temps, dans un même mouvement, avalant le hurlement de plaisir de l'autre au travers d'un baiser.

Épuisée, la plus jeune se laissa tomber en arrière avec un large sourire aux lèvres, emportant Sofia dans sa chute. Elles rigolèrent librement de cela avant de reprendre une séance de câlins et de baisers bien plus douce. Elles continuèrent de faire l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et ce fut enlacé dans les bras de Sofia que Dove s'endormit cette nuit-là.

* * *

_**Voil**__**à**__** pour cette seconde partie ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **_

_**J'espère être et rester dans ce thème que j'aime beaucoup étudier et que je trouve vraiment fascinant ! **_

_**Si vous voulez, je fais un appel aux témoignages de personnes vivants cela ou ayant vécu cela avec un partenaire. Cela n'est clairement pas obligatoire, je ne vous y oblige pas. Ce n'est que pour affiner mon écriture sur le sujet ! **_

_**Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous invite **__**à**__** venir en MP. Merci **__**à**__** vous ! :-D**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


End file.
